


Alec is bored

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [72]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec forced to take a day off. Magnus comes home and finds him on the floor.(Somewhere {early} post 3x10).





	Alec is bored

One day,

Magnus comes home to find Alec on the floor.

Alec turns and sighs and turns and rolls over and sighs again and just when Magnus thinks that's the last of it, Alec doubles over on the carpet and groans in an almost painful sort of defeat.

It's his day off.

He's forced to take it.

"You know", Magnus steps over him, rests his bag on the nearby table and say, “If you keep sighing like that then happiness may never reach you”.

“Magnus, save me”, Alec begs, pawing at Magnus’s knees.

Just then, an amused quirk yanks at Magnus's lips. Never had he thought a day would've come when Alec would actually be bored out of his mind- so bored that he's rolling across the floor.

“But it's not just a day off, Alexander. You're hurt, too", Magnus reminds him, "Plus, doctor's order is doctor's order”.

Alec groans and helplessly throws himself across the sofa, nesting his head on Magnus’s lap before allowing his entire body to just slither listlessly and he’s on the floor again, rolling and rolling— rolling back and forth, humming restlessly.

Magnus cracks an interesting smile and adjusts himself to lie fully stretched across the sofa, his elbows propped beneath his chin, grinning at finding a life with Alec more than his little mind of centuries had imagined— and it's so darn marvellously intriguing.

Needless to say,

That in mere minutes,

Magnus finds himself rolling across the plushy carpeted floor joining Alec in his giddy restlessness.

Roll roll— roll in unison with Meow watching them from across the room.

\---  
magnus x alec


End file.
